


宴

by MomoZ



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 唐鳄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoZ/pseuds/MomoZ
Summary: 时间线在阿拉巴斯坦篇之前*迟到了N天的少主生贺*第一次写唐鳄就开车是真的刺激*题目和正文基本没有关系系列*浴室play*上车前请系好安全带，急刹车预警*我真的写不下去了有点烂尾...饶了我吧*
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 28





	宴

阿拉巴斯坦的天碧蓝碧蓝的，  
万里无云。  
也是，  
这里的水分可不足以使天空被云朵笼罩啊...

Miss. AllSunday捧着一堆文件，踩着高跟鞋走在雨宴宽阔的走廊里面。  
自这间赌场开业以来虽然伴随着无数的财富和声望，可随之而来需要处理的事务亦是数不胜数。不过好在这间巨大赌场的主人并不是那种玩忽职守的人物，反而有时候他的属下们会觉得他是否有些过于沉溺于工作了。  
那个男人在这个国家的崛起宛如一场沙暴，来得措手不及，又让这个国家天翻地覆。  
可这位平日里万分严谨的男人今天似乎忘记关上自己办公室的门。  
罗宾微微愣了一秒，推开了厚重的实木门。  
巨大的办公室里面空无一人。  
空气中还残留着淡淡的烟草味，房间四周的玻璃水箱中巨大的香蕉鳄鱼缓缓游动着。它们银色的竖瞳紧紧盯着那个出现在它们视线中的女人，可忽然不知为何又转身游走了。罗宾环视了一下四周，这还是她第一次在Boss不在场的情况下进入这间房间。她走到办公桌后，桌上放着被打开的文件夹和喝到一半，依然冒着热气的咖啡。旁边还放着一本日历——她来过这里很多次了，不过这日历似乎是第一次见。  
她似是想起了什么有趣的事情，从口袋里拿出了自己随身的电话虫，取消了近期的几个会议，放下文件后端起桌上那杯未喝完的咖啡走出了房间。

阿拉巴斯坦的港口有一艘船离开了。  
登记表上面并没有写它是来干什么的，到哪里去，不过巴洛克工作室的社员早就接到上级指示放行就是了。  
伟大航路上每天都有无数的船只就此消失，不明所踪。  
“不过那艘船会在不久之后出现在德雷斯罗萨就对了。”  
罗宾喝着早茶，拿着一本她新找到的历史书笑着道。

————

德雷斯罗萨的向日葵花圃已经收获了，  
现在剩下的是灰褐色的土地和临近枯萎的花梗。  
对啊，  
已经是秋天了。

在这个童话般的国家街头上巨大的，会移动的玩具四处可见，居民们似乎永远又着用不完的热情，穿着艳丽的舞女们扭着腰肢旋转着，被系上蝴蝶结的玩具们跟在游行的队伍后面，人们正在为他们所敬仰的，他们伟大的国王陛下庆生。  
身披深色皮草大衣，头戴帽子和墨镜的高大男人叼着雪茄独自走在热闹的街道上，与这个欢庆中的国家显得格格不入。他鳄鱼一般带着些许金属质感的眼睛望向了王之高地的方向，那里伫立着一座宫殿，宫殿里面住着一个自负而又狡猾的混蛋。  
男人的步伐微微顿了顿，本要沿着主干街道继续走下去的他转进了一条看起开不像有人会特意经过的巷子。不出所料，一个舞女打扮的黑发女人跟他一起进了小巷。  
“沙·克洛克达尔先生，少主已经等您很久了。”  
克洛克达尔对于这个女人的出现并不意外，他吐出了一口白烟，将帽子和墨镜摘了下来。一直藏在宽大大衣里的左臂露了出来。本应该是手掌的地方被一只巨大的金勾取代，贯穿面部的狰狞疤痕也随着墨镜的摘除而暴露在阳光下。克洛克达尔本就不觉得凭一顶帽子一副墨镜就能够使自己避过那只火鸡的耳目，否则那个混蛋也不用再在这残酷的海贼世界混下去了。  
“请跟我来。”  
紫罗兰微微弯腰，为这位使他们的少主期待已久的贵客让出了一条路。  
在她眼中，克洛克达尔的确说得上是个强大的男人，可无论多么强大的人在少主面前都只是他的猎物而已。就好比这个国家，不也在狩猎下成为了他的囊中之物吗？  
克洛克达尔在被紫罗兰领着进了皇宫后便化作一缕尘沙消失了，紫罗兰在他消失前微微张了张嘴，似是要提醒他些什么。她耸了耸肩。  
算了，男人都是没有耐心的生物。

富丽堂皇的建筑，开阔的视野——的确是那个家伙会喜欢的居所。克洛克达尔的高大身影在城堡的某个角落里慢慢形成，他点燃了一只新的雪茄，慢悠悠地在铺着华贵地毯的走廊里面闲逛，时不时抬头看看路过的房间是不是自己正在找的那个。他那副宛如逛自家后花园的架势丝毫不介意自己的一举一动都处在他人的监视下。

同一时间，德雷斯罗萨皇宫的另一侧，多弗朗明哥泡在浴缸里听着站在房间外的属下汇报城堡内他的老朋友的一举一动，气得额上青筋直抽抽，好啊，亏得他听说那个鳄鱼混蛋在岛上登陆后激动地叫手下又是去找人又是准备洗澡水，自己还事先在浴缸里等着。结果呢？等了整整一个多小时，水凉了又换，泡得他皮都皱了那个人渣还在街上逛？？？现在连家族干部都派出去，好不容易把他带回来了，结果他又开始在皇宫里兜起风了？？？多弗朗明哥的一口大白牙被他咬得吱吱作响，正在想着到时候如何惩治这只不乖的鳄鱼，结果手上一个重心不稳滑进池子里喝了一大口自己的洗澡水。

明哥：妈的，明明是老子生日，一个个都来气老子【和善微笑.jpg】

就在多弗朗明哥气得在浴缸里吐泡泡的时候浴室的门被从外面推开了。  
房间外的冷空气随着那个熟悉的身影一同灌入室内。  
“好久不见啊，就算是洗澡也要戴着你那奇怪的墨镜吗？混账火鸡。”  
那熟悉的烟味，那熟悉的，听了让人牙根发痒的混蛋的声音。  
他习惯性的朝那个发出声音的方向甩了一招五色线。  
“呋呋呋～你是想我了吗？鳄·鱼·混·蛋。”

克洛克达尔并没有躲闪，攻击径直穿过他的身体打在白瓷的墙上留下了五道深深的痕迹。  
他取下了搭在肩头的大衣和墨绿色的领巾挂在了墙上的衣帽钩上——那件多弗朗明哥钟爱的粉色羽毛大衣旁边。克洛克达尔坐到了大浴缸的沿上，俯视着那个将身体埋在漂浮着花瓣的水里的男人。他从口袋里掏出打火机把玩了几下，正准备点上嘴里的雪茄时，身后那只湿漉漉的大手一把勾住他的脖子将他拖到了浴缸里面。

噗通——

*踩油门准备，非战斗人员请出门左转*

下拉

9似乎出人意料，可又必然发生  
纵然这个为多弗朗明哥量身打造的，甚至可以算是个水池的浴缸十分宽敞，但若要容下另外一个身高两米五十多的男人也实在有一些些勉强。漂浮在水面的红色花瓣和一些热水一起漫了出来，瓷白的地板上霎时间点上了片片鲜红。  
克洛克达尔被多弗朗明哥压在浴缸里，身上白色衬衫被水浸得湿透，结实的肌肉线条被勾勒的清清楚楚。多弗朗明哥舔了舔嘴角，扯开了一个更加灿烂的笑容，搭上了克洛克达尔的胸膛，手指勾了勾衬衫的领口。  
“你要是敢弄坏我的衬衫就准备为威士忌山峰多添一个墓碑吧。”克洛克达尔将左腕上的金钩搭在多弗朗明哥的脖子上面比划了一下，“那也要看你有没有这个本事了，我的小鳄鱼。”多弗朗明哥的手指微微一顿，嘴角依然挂着那个欠揍的笑容，可他还是小心翼翼解开了衬衫的每一颗纽扣，将大手探向了克洛克达尔同样湿透的西装裤。在克洛克达尔出声阻止之前，那昂贵的皮带和裤子已经被多弗朗明哥用线切成了碎片。“你可没说不能割裤子。”克洛克达尔翻了个白眼，搭在他脖子上的手臂猛然用力，一个翻身硬生生将两人的位置颠倒了。他的左手小臂撑在多弗朗明哥的前胸，大钩子依然扣在那人的脖颈上，另一只手则探到水下捞了捞那个从一开始就硌着他的性器。“我可没时间陪你在浴缸里干坐着，该干什么干什么。还有，把眼镜摘了。”多弗朗明哥在愣了一下后笑得更加灿烂了，一手将眼镜摘下放到旁边摆着各种洗浴用品的架子上后顺手拿了沐浴露倒在手心。克洛克达尔的眉毛挑了挑，俯下身体狠狠在多弗朗明哥的嘴唇上啃了一口，鲜血的味道弥漫了开。刚想松口的时候后脑被一只大手按住，多弗朗明哥的舌头舔上了他的后槽牙，铁锈味在两人口中交换着。  
“唔——！”猝不及防，沾着沐浴露的手指破开了克洛克达尔身后紧闭的穴口捅了进去。手指摩挲着紧致的肠壁，将沐浴露细细抹过每一道褶皱后又塞入了第二根手指。体内作怪的手指无意间触到了某个凸起的小点时，克洛克达尔的腰忽然抽搐了一下，多弗朗明哥松开了他那已经被吻出艳色的唇，继而咬上了他那只戴着和自己同款耳环的耳朵。“呋呋呋...找到了～”说着，两指加大了力气按压着那个点。“唔啊！混蛋，停！唔——！”克洛克达尔的身体因快感而不断颤抖着，后穴因为被无意中带入的热水和被用来润滑的沐浴露而产生滑腻的感觉，身下多弗朗明哥那尺寸非人的性器死死抵着他的小腹，而自己的那根情况也没好到哪里去。他强忍着源源不断的快感，贴在多弗朗明哥的耳边道：“只用手是因为不行了吗？不行换我来。”多弗朗明哥额上的血管跳了跳，“不行？呋呋呋...”  
手指抽离了穴口，带出了一丝滑腻的水液。克洛克达尔还来不及喘息，就被抵在穴口烫的吓人的玩意吓了一跳。他的喉结滚动了一下，用膝盖顶着浴缸的两侧，直起上半身欲将湿掉的白衬衫脱下，可哪料多弗朗明哥握在他腰间的手捏了捏，克洛克达尔条件反射一般挣扎了一下，结果重心不稳，实实在在跌坐在了那根挺立的凶器上。“啊啊——！”后穴吞下了大半的凶器，穴口被撑得发白，纵然经过了扩张可克洛克达尔只感觉整个人被钉在了那里不得动弹，下身恍若撕裂一般根本使不上力气，实在是太过了。  
他企图将自己用手撑起来可多弗朗明哥搭在他腰间的手又将他朝下按了按。“唔！混蛋火鸡你他妈——”克洛克达尔死死地瞪着那个依然一脸邪笑的男人，“我只是想帮小鳄鱼你找个更加舒服点的位置罢了呋呋～”其实多弗朗明哥的情况也没有好多少，刚刚克洛克达尔那一下他也没有料到，早就热情高涨的性器突然被紧致柔软的穴肉包裹，可由于体型与身高的差距导致他的性器还余了一小截在穴外被过于窄小的穴口卡得发疼。多弗朗明哥忍下想要射精的欲望，一个翻身将二人的位置再次颠倒，“果然小鳄鱼你还是在下面吧～”克洛克达尔此时根本听不清他在说些什么，深埋在他体内的凶器因为体位的互换狠狠抵在了他体内最敏感的点上，他只觉眼前一片白光闪过，脑中剩下的只有一片空白。多弗朗明哥的牙齿耳边响起了那个罪魁祸首欠揍万分的声音：“呋呋呋...你这么快就射了啊，那么久没做，你还是这么敏感啊，鳄鱼混蛋～”“闭嘴！啊...”那根东西动了起来，它退出去了大半只余下头部还卡在穴里，可又在下一秒整个挺入。“啊啊啊——”克洛克达尔只觉得自己的内脏都被顶得移了位，若不是多弗朗明哥整个人盖在他的身上，他丝毫不怀疑自己的腹部是否被顶出了形状。  
克洛克达尔一口咬在多弗朗明哥的肩膀上堵上了自己口中无法控制的呻吟，多弗朗明哥的目光变得危险了起来，他舔了舔自己先前因为亲吻而破皮的薄唇，腰身摆动将因为克洛克达尔的挣扎而滑出来许多的凶器一次又一次挺入。 

浴缸里面的水渐渐地凉了。随着多弗朗明哥的又一次深挺回荡在房间里面的水声平复了下来，发泄完的性器退了出去，封闭的空间里充斥着欲望的味道。多弗朗明哥随手抓起一条浴巾草草擦了擦自己还在滴水的金发，将昏死过去的克洛克达尔拿浴袍裹起来带到了自己卧室的大床上。天还没有完全黑下来，风将窗帘吹得微微鼓动，带着些许海水的咸味。多弗朗明哥搂着怀里的那个冷漠的混蛋，将唇贴在他的颈窝处。克洛克达尔左腕的金钩早在不知道什么时候被卸下，残肢的缝合口被暴露在了空气中。他嗅着那人的头发因为水汽而散发出的潮湿气息和他身上淡淡的烟草味，意外的令他的神经放松， 他闭上了眼睛。

多弗朗明哥醒过来的时候已经是清晨了，窗外的阳光被窗帘遮挡了大半，影影绰绰地洒在床尾和地板上。身边的床塌空荡荡的，可却依然留着那人的体温。“呐，爽完之后就不负责任的跑路了吗......真是混蛋呢，克洛克达尔。”多弗朗明哥抓了抓自己那因为睡眠而变得有些杂乱的头发，颇有些无奈。就当那个工作狂是特意跑一趟陪自己的吧，呋呋，虽然......希望渺茫。

雨宴地下那间宛如水族馆的办公室里，克洛克达尔面无表情的处理着因为自己的擅自休假而堆积如山的文件，尽力无视那个端着红茶并且以一种好整以暇的目光打量自己的下属。“你想说什么，妮可·罗宾。”男人并不想要继续忍受空间中古怪的气氛，皱着眉开口道。“呵呵...只是很好奇您为什么会突然离开，还有请您不要叫我的那个名字。” 坐在办公桌后的男人沉默了。克洛克达尔也很好奇自己为什么要抛下手中这么多的事务只为去陪那个混帐火鸡一个晚上。虽然...这个决定并没有做错的感觉...算了，下次还是不要浪费时间了。罗宾瞅着那个眉头紧锁一脸严（ao)肃(jiao)的男人，并没有指望他会回答她，端起没喝完的茶就走出了房间。

嗯，两个迟钝的白痴互相纠缠，人渣和人渣凑在一起实在般配。

彩蛋*

1.  
克洛克达尔收到了一个包裹，是罗宾叫人送来的。  
听说Mr.0拆开一看差点气到拆家。  
当别人问罗宾的时候她说她只是给Boss寄文件的同时再多放了一盒治腰痛的药。

2.  
多弗朗明哥日常抽抽，他这次跑去鹰眼家串门去了。  
明哥：米霍克你的品味好奇怪哦，还不如小鳄鱼的呢  
鹰眼：...（我看你的品味才奇怪）  
明哥：米霍克你的这款酒小鳄鱼也带给我喝过诶，不过他给我倒的那杯更好喝呋呋呋~  
鹰眼：...（靠...）  
明哥：米霍克你家那群狒狒好丑哦，而且还不好摸，我家小鳄鱼的皮肤...  
鹰眼：（一把抽出黑刀）狗男男给爷死！！！！！


End file.
